Killing Bella
by r-magri
Summary: Edward and Bella's first meet on a Biology lesson goes a bit different...


**Killing**** Bella**

The next class was Biology. Bella entered the classroom with Jessica and had her slip signed with the teacher. Luckily for her, she did not need to introduce herself in front of the class. She looked around the room searching for a place she could sit. Unfortunately, both Angela and Jessica had their neighbours.

Then she noticed him. Edward sat alone next to a window.

"Perfect" –she thought. As far as she could tell, he was both handsome and rich. Exactly her case.

Something was wrong with him, however. As Bella approached, Edward started acting in the strangest way. He became rigid, stiff, with a furious expression on his face. She could have sworn that he was not breathing either.

"Nauseous? The food here is horrible" –Bella laughed as she sat down next to her soon-to-be-boyfriend.

Edward remained perfectly still. Only the expression on his face changed to a slightly surprised one. Bella noticed that his hands were in a fist.

"Hey, are you all right?" –she asked._ Oh, damn, is he dumb?_ _I hope he won't throw up on me._

"Yes" –he finally said with a mystical look. "You know, the quality of food here…is bad."

"Things here are much different than in Phoenix, you know" –Bella started flirting, putting on her most charming and adorable expression- "Maybe you could show me around here after school."

"Bella, we should not be friends" –Edward said in a menacing voice. Bella was shocked. Nobody had ever refused _her_, escepcially when she threw in all of her charm.

"You know what I think of you?" –she asked petulantly and condescending.

"I don't care."

Edward didn't even look at her. He just stared front of himself into the nothingness. Bella became really pissed.

"You are a freak, do you hear me?! Antisocial jerk! I bet you watched too much japanese cartoon and now you are playing the misanthropic, dramatic hero!"

The whole class looked up now. Every eye was focused on them. Edward turned his head and looked at Bella, his eyes now flaming red.

"Do you know what _I_ think of _you_? You will be a delicious dinner. I think I even do the world a favor getting rid of a stupid self-centered bitch."

Bella didn't have time to react. Edward moved at godlike speed, reached at the girls neck. A sudden snap – it was broken. Bella collapsed on the floor, like a ragdoll, lifeless. Panic ensued, the whole class was screaming and trying to run.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper. I think there are witnesses waiting to be taken care of."

The door opened, Edward's siblings stepped in, blocking the only way out of the room.

"Aw, not again. Who have you killed now, you idiot? We only moved here a month ago." –Rosalie snapped.

Emmet chuckled. "I don't mind traveling around the world."

"I am hungry" –Jasper stated.

Alice sighed. She knew this was going to happen all along. She had seen it. But she didn't mind. In fact, she always wanted to taste Mike Newton's blood…

"Bon appetit." –said Edward.

"Bon appetit." –his siblings said in chorus.

And the feast began. Like dogs in a chicken roost, they springed and arced through the classroom like lightning. No human eye could follow them. Only when they grabbed someone's neck were they visible for a second, until the victim was drained and a lifeless body dropped down on the floor.

Panic eased up, fewer and fewer people remaining alive. Suddenly, there was nothing, but silence. Everyone in the room was dead, except for…

"Damn, Rose, I'm so full" – Emmet stated, lying on the floor like a well-fed toddler.

"Edward's idea to kill thirty people again" –she replied. "Edward?"

But he wasn't listening. This calm moment was that he was waiting for. To spend it with his new love. He walked to Bella, who was now barely rattling in agony. In fact, she could hardly breathe with her broken neck. She had only moments left…

"How are you doing, love?" –he asked. Bella, of course, couldn't answer.

"Stop playing with the food, Edward!" –Rosalie snapped. "Finish her already."

"All right, all right…"

In this moment, Edward bent down and sniffed at the girl's face. Oh, how delicious she smelled! He slowly pressed his lips against Bella's neck and let his razor sharp teeth penetrate her skin. He was sucking her blood, slowly, slowly, slowly, enjoying the moment as much as he could. This way, she lasted him for nearly a minute.

"Statisfied?" –asked Alice, as Edward got up from the dead body of Isabella Swan and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. Now, let's go and tell Carlisle we need to find another school…"

The five godlike vampires walked out of the room with inhuman swiftness and closed the door, leaving the thirty-two drained, pale white corpses behind…


End file.
